This invention relates to a faucet device for channeling fluid into a container and then stopping the flow of fluid when the fluid in the container has reached the desired level. The faucet is intended for use by maple syrup or fresh apple cider producers in their short seasonal operations to fill a variety of containers for market.
Most of these producers are individuals or families working in "sugar-shacks" with limited electrical power, and the process of filling jars or jugs is done manually often with frequent interruptions for other work or for conversing with customers. Problems with being distracted just as the faucet should be shut off are numerous. Other than losing valuable product, overfilling maple syrup cans is a serious problem because of the difficulty of cleaning the can for sale. Underfilling, besides upsetting customers, can lead to spoilage of the product due to air in the jug.
Because hot maple syrup tends to make bubbles during a filling operation, flow rates are usually set for slow filling. An essentially laminar flow reduces the foaming and allows the jug to be filled exactly full in one operation.